Living Up to the Name
Living Up to the Name is a fan fiction by Grimm Master, and no one is to edit it besides here. Plot Fabulous Charming had never thought she had lived up to her name. Not on single bit. While most of her brothers did, she didn't. It pretty much surrounds those charming. Chapter One Fabulous Charming's pink hair glimmered in the sun light on that early summer day. She stopped admiring the sun rise and looked at the clock. 6:30. ''Right on time, ''She thought. She snuck out of her bed room, tripping over the dresses and shoes she had tried on yesterday. She picked up a brown satchel and slung it over her shoulder. As she tip toed down the hall, she felt like someone was fallowing her. It sounded like another pair of heavy foot steps were fallowing her. ''Please don't be mom or dad, ''The princess thought. She turned around and jumped back when she saw her oldest brother, Fierce was behind her. "Fierce!" She whispered sternly. "Fab, what are you doing out?" Her brother asked. It was dark in the hall way, and Fab didn't know if her brother was considered, or upset. She didn't answer. "Fab, why are you out?" He asked again. This time, she could make out if he what his facial expiration was: Considered. "I.. i.. don't want to be given away. I'm only 15!" Fab said, starting to cry. Her brother pulled his Little sister in for a hug. Some one had purposed to her a few weeks ago and her father had agreed for marriage. While this was normal for most princess, Fab wasn't most princess. "Hey, if your running away, I'm coming with you." Fierce said. Fab smiled. Her brothers could be annoying at times, but at least they were always their for her. Two doors opened and her other brothers excited them. "Whats going on." Fastest said. He had a serous case of bed head. "Yeah, whats with the noise." Fearless yawned. His blonde hair was perfectly normal, compared to his brothers messy black hair. It was hard to tell that the four were quintuplets, let alone siblings. Fab was born with blonde hair, but died it pink, Fearless had a start blonde hair, Fastest had curly brown, and Fearless had a curvy black. If the four stood right beside each other, the only way to know was their blue eyes. "Fab is upset about the marriage, and she is going to run away. I am to." Fierce calerfied. "We will too!" The two other Charmings said. "What is happening out here!" I soft voice said. The four turned around and say their mother storming out of her bed room. Fab froze. ''Oh great, ''she thought. Fierce stood in front of his little sister and said "Were running away." The three other charming's nodded. Their mother gasped. "Why?" She asked. Fastest stood next to Fierce. "Because Fab is not happy." He said. Their mother laughed her sweet laugh. "Fabulous Eligent Charming, why didn't you say so?" She said, pulling her four children in for a hug. That was just the beginning. Chapter Two Unlike most Charming, or Royal house holds, Fabs were not one to fallow tradition. Category:Fanfiction Category:Grimm Master Fan fiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction